All You Know
by N.V.9
Summary: Deidara is married off to Sasori at eighteen. Three years later, after being abused in every way possible, Itachi comes into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"-and on this day, these two shall forever be bound in matrimony." the priest went on as he held his hands above them. "Let us bow our heads in prayer."

As one, heads began to fall as people crossed themselves and whispered their words for God's ears alone.

"Please stand." the priest told the now married couple. Turning them around to face the large crowd he went on, "I now give you Sasori and Deidara Akasuna."

:&:

Deidara sat silently beside his new husband of only a few hours. All around them, their guest and family members celebrated their union with wine and music. Food passed by the tables as waiters carried them to and from the kitchen. Toward one end of the elegant room was a dance floor with violens and flutes, being the tunes of choice. Many couples slowed danced as if they were from a different era. Their bodies never touching as they held their hands inches apart from eachother in the air and twirled about in flowing gowns and dark suits.

Deidara thanked the waiter as a plate was put before him. He hoped none of the soup dribbled onto his white kimono. His mother would have his head if even a spec of dirt was found on him.

Looking out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sasori sitting silently, with a drink in hand, unmoving. His face devoided of emotion as it had been since the first time Deidara had seen him. He wondered briefly if his new husband ever smiled or changed his expression.

He hoped that maybe he was putting on a show for their guest, but deep down he knew his marriage would be one of darkness and sadness. He had only heard his husband speak less then a handful of times. Once when they were introduced. Another when his Father asked him a question. And then only hours ago at their wedding as he said his vows.

Deidara was almost afraid to utter a word in fear of being sent the silent demeaning look from his husband.

Sasori was twenty-nine and had already took over his father's company. He was ruthless in the business world as he took what he wanted. There was only one company that he couldn't bully or overthrow and that was the Uchiha Inc.

Deidara was an heir to his Father's millions that were passed down from generation to generation. His money and everything he owned was now Sasori's. Deidara was only eighteen and had barely just graduated highschool when he was told that he would be putting the rest of his schooling on hold to get married. He knew, since he was a small child that he would marry Sasori, he just wished that he had married the man when he was older.

With a mental sigh, Deidara turned his attention back to the reception and pretended to believe that he wanted this.

:&:

"I made dinner." Deidara said quietly as he entered Sasori's office. This room was intimidating. It was cold and unmoving just like his husband of three years. In all that time that Deidara had been married to the man, he had lost sight of the joy that he once used to carry around with him. His heart no longer broke, or so he wished to believe, since it was already beaten beyond recognition. Since the first day, things had gone dark. He learned new rules, new habits, a new life. There were so many rules in the 'don't embarrass me' or the 'because you are my wife' sections, that Deidara learned to follow them all. Deidara wasn't allowed to leave this house. It had been years since he last seen anything beyond the garden he loved to walk in. His own escape from his personal hell. "It's your fav-"

"I'm busy." Sasori answered without looking up from his computer. "Toss it."

"Of couse." Deidara bowed and left the room. What was he expecting? 'Thank you Deidara, you are amazing', right. It was good that he got over the rejections so easily. Getting them enough times could really break a person's heart unless they became immune. Deidara liked to think himself that way, but he knew Sasori would always find that one wall that had a crack in it. With slow graceful steps, beaten into him, he returned to the kitchen and set to tossing all of his hard made dinner away. So it took him almost two hours to make this, it didn't matter. Nothing he did mattered.

When the food was thrown out and the last dish cleaned, Deidara went up to his room and took a bath. He sat in the water with his nose barely an inch above the soothing liquid. He knew Sasori might or might not come to his room. The red head could head straight to bed on the otherside of the mansion or if he drank anything, he'd go to Deidara. The only times Deidara had shared a bed with him was their wedding night and when Sasori was drunk.

On their wedding night Sasori had simply undressed them and pushed Deidara onto the bed as he got behind him. Without warning he had shoved himself inside of Deidara and ignored the pleas and the cries for him to stop. Deidara thought he would die from the pain that seemed to go on forever. He had clutched at the bedspread and begged for it to be over. The longer it went on the less he struggled to break free of the pain and simply took it. When it was over, Sasori had pulled away and left the room. Deidara remembered curling up in a ball and crying again at the pain that would last for days.

When Sasori was drunk, he'd come to Deidara's bed and if the blonde was awake or asleep it didn't matter, he'd just unzip himself and turn Deidara over, taking him from behind. Deidara had come to hate sex. It hurt so much that it pained him to walk, but he knew if he stayed in bed to recover, his husband would beat him.

Was this love? He wondered, was this another version of love? His mother always told him that he had to love his husband no matter what. If Sasori loved him or not, was not the point. If this was love, he didn't want it. It hurt in the end and made him wish to die.

When the water became cool, he let it go and got up. Drying himself off he put on his silky pajama bottoms and top. Looking up at his hollow gaze in the mirror, he wondered if he would take an extra pill today, would it be the last?

With a sad smile, he opened the cabinet and grabbed his sleeping pills. Taking out two he swalled them dry and headed to bed. If Sasori came, Deidara wouldn't wake up. It was the only way to avoid the pain as it happened and in the morning he'd take pain killers and go about his married life.

The next morning he woke to a small ache in his backside. Lifting his head, he saw the dried blood covering his body and the blankets around him. There were brusies at his hips and he was sure that was a bruise growing at the bottom of his spine. So Sasori had come. Did he drink before Deidara had went to get him for dinner or afterwards? Who cared, Deidara didn't, not anymore. With small movements, he dragged his body across his bed, toward the small desk beside it. Reaching inside he grabbed his painkillers and took three. Might as well make it all go away. After a few minutes he began to feel the effects take place.

Taking a shower and dressing, Deidara walked downstairs to head toward the kitchen. As he was cutting fruit, Sasori appeared at the table, waiting to be fed, the morning newspaper already in hand. Deidara could not put the fruit on the table before he arrived, Sasori did not like it to sit out. The fruit had to be cut as he was coming to eat it, on that he learned the hard way.

"Tonight you will wear your dark blue kimono." Sasori said as he put the newspaper down and began to eat the fruit. Deidara knew that's all Sasori would eat for breakfast along with his morning coffee.

He wanted to ask why he needed to dress up, but knew if he did he'd be slapped for things that didn't concern him. "Yes husband." he nodded as he ate the toast and green tea he was forced to have. Sasori had told him he wasn't allowed to get fat. He would not have a 'wife' that embarrassed him to be seen with, not that anyone ever saw him. At least that was better then the other excuse. 'You are already revolting to look at, don't make it worse'.

At lunch he'd be allowed to eat one bowl of green pea soup and a bitter tasting tea and at dinner he'd have a salad with water. A salad that only consisted of lettuce, spinach, and a light dressing that was in a bowl no bigger than his palm.

In the beginning he had starved as he tried to adapt to his new diet. Then after months of the same thing over and over again, his body had finally accepted that it wouldn't eat more. He knew he was tiny compared to when he first married Sasori. He had already lost quite a bit of his body weight and he was a few sizes smaller then he ever had been. He thought of himself as a walking skeleton with flesh. He was weaker then a child most days.

He missed the sweets that he used to eat and the junk food he used to buy. He couldn't remember what popcorn tasted like or if chips were as salty as the bags said they were. He was allowed a fruit as a snack between meals, but the fruit was always the same, an apple. Sometimes when he was cooking Sasori's dinner, he wanted to taste the food that smelt so good. Then he remembered that Sasori would know and lock him in his room for days, lock him in _that _room for days.

"Good, be ready at six." Sasori said without looking at him. Minutes later he was gone, leaving the dirty dishes behind for Deidara to clean.

"I hate you." Deidara whispered. It didn't matter if he was supposed to love him, Deidara hated his husband. He hated the 'love' shown and given. Maybe he should take another pain killer to ease the burdens of the world forever.

If only he wasn't such a coward. If only if he wasn't so weak. If only...

:&:

"Uchiha." Sasori acknowledge the younger raven walking toward him.

"Akasuna." Itachi answered in the same cold manner. "Let us go over final details before tonights celebration."

"Very well." Sasori nodded and lead the way toward his office.

Itachi followed with his face blank of all emotion. He may have been forced to deal with the red head in front of him, but it didn't mean he had to like him. Itachi didn't care much for the man that he had just merged a portion of his company with. The other man simply had something Itachi wanted as he had something Sasori needed. They agreed to the merging after a few meetings and tonight they would finally get their desired effect.

Walking into Sasori's office, Itachi was reminded of a torture chamber. It didn't resemble it, but the cold, dark place just seemed to scream it. Even his own office, that was of the same color with a hint here and there of another, felt welcoming. The biggest difference between their offices was, Itachi had pictures of his family up while Sasori had nothing.

"Shall we?" Sasori smirked taking a seat behind his desk, leaving Itachi to take a visitors chair.

With a blank face hiding the anger he was feeling at Sasori's silent insult, Itachi nodded. So Sasori wanted to play, Itachi could help him with that. "Yes." he answered and the meeting began. Many times, Itachi found himself with the upper hand of the meeting. He wanted to laugh at the anger flashing through Sasori's eyes and the way the red head tightened his fist around the silver pen. If only it would explode, that would make Itachi's day.

By the time four o'clock came around, they called an end and headed home.

When he arrived at his mansion, he entered and was immeditaly assulted by a young blonde.

"Itachi!" Naruto shouted holding on to his arm. "Tell Sasuke I don't want to wear the blue shirt. I like this one."

"Naruto, that's orange." Itachi said, smiling down at his brother's husband.

"So?" Naruto pouted, "It looks good on me."

"It looks stupid." Sasuke growled walking up with a shirt in hand. "Would you get off my brother."

"No." Naruto answered and hugged Itachi.

"Is something wrong little brother?" Itachi asked Sasuke as the other's eyes narrowed dangerously. It was no surprise that Sasuke was possessive of his blonde and even if Itachi was his brother, no one was allowed to touch what was his.

Itachi would be the same way if he had his own lover. Yet it didn't stop him from playing with Sasuke's jealousy.

"Yes there is." Sasuke glared as his eyes followed Itachi's arms moving around the blonde's waist. "Get off my husband."

"Only if he agrees." Itachi smirked.

"Ew." Naruto said making a face and pulling away. "Itachi, you're like my brother. That's gross." with that the blonde took off running passed Sasuke and up the stairs.

"Am I that gross?" Itachi asked with a raised brow.

"Yes." Sasuke smirked as he turned to follow his running blonde.

Watching his brother walking after his husband, Itachi wished that he had someone too. Many times he would find himself watching his brother and his husband with jealousy and longing always within him. He hoped one day that he could find someone just as precious to him as his brother's husband was to Sasuke, but he hardly doubted he'd get that lucky.

With a sad smile he went up to get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Let's go." Sasori growled as he dragged Deidara out of the house by the arm, toward the waiting limo. Deidara wanted to pull free and away from the bruising grip, but instead, let himself be manhandled to the car.

What did he do wrong? He was ready by six and waiting. Was it because Sasori was late that he was being punished? He knew that if Sasori didn't have to appear to where ever it was they were going to, he'd have taken his anger out on him. Deidara always seemed to be the one that took the pain for any reason that Sasori was angry.

When he was pushed into the car, Deidara caught himself half on the seat and half on the floor. Biting his tongue, he kept the pain from his wrist from showing on his face. Sitting quickly beside Sasori, he flexed the hand he landed on to try and see if it was broken.

"You will not embarrase me." Sasori ordered as he glared out the window.

Nodding, Deidara lowered his head and ignored the pain eating at his wrist. He was finally going to see the outside world. It had been so long since he had seen anything in person and not through his window. Sasori didn't even have a television or a radio in his home. Did anything change? Was it the same?

"If you do anything that will damage me, I will beat you."

"Yes husband." Deidara answered quietly. The kind of beating Sasori was speaking of wouldn't leave a bruise. Deidara would feel every pain and ache but no evidence would ever be seen by anyone else. Not that Deidara ever saw anyone. His only human contact was sitting beside him. He never saw the maids or workers around the house. They were like ghost that faded from sight.

For the rest of the drive, Sasori was silent and unmoving. Deidara kept his head bowed and his body stiff. His wrist was starting to bruise and swell up. From one of the books he was allowed to read, he remembered the signs of a broken wrist were bruising, swelling, and tenderness. It also said that his fingers would become stiff and harder to move.

He had the first three, but his fingers weren't stiff. Maybe he sprained it. Should he tell Sasori? Turning his eyes toward his husband, he debated to ask or not.

When Sasori turned to meet his gaze, Deidara flinched. Opening his mouth he tried to force out any words.

"Enough." Sasori commanded. "You look disgusting with your mouth hanging open."

"Forgive me." Deidara whispered quickly. "My wrist... It hurts." he added quietly as he held his arm up and pulled the kimono sleeve back.

"Does it now." Sasori turned his gaze toward the swelling wrist. Lifting his hand, he ran it softly over Deidara's skin and then gripped it in a painful grasp.  
"Please stop." Deidara whimpered in pain as his eyes teared up.

Yet Sasori only tightened his grip. "Why?" he asked softly.

"It hurts." Deidara whispered as tears fell down his face.

"Life hurts but we must go on." Sasori answered coldly. "Pain makes us stronger."  
"Yes, husband." Deidara agreed quickly wishing for the pain to stop.

Seconds went by before Sasori let go of him. Pulling his arm quickly to his chest, Deidara craddled it to his body.

"Hide it. I will not have my wife looking anything but perfect." Sasori ordered as the car came to a stop. Doing quickly as told, Deidara hid his wrist back inside his sleeve and followed Sasori out. With his head bowed the way a wife's head should be, as Sasori put it, he followed his husband footsteps, never looking away from Sasori's feet.

:&:

"I don't wanna be here, this is boring." Naruto whined as he stood beside Sasuke and Itachi. "I hate this shirt. It makes me look depressing."

"Naruto." Sasuke sighed holding a arm around the blonde's squirming waist.

"I wanted to wear my orange one. It would look better and maybe people wouldn't be all robotic machines and stuff." the blonde went on ignoring Sasuke. "If we were to hang out with my friends, it wouldn't be this boring."

"Naruto, they aren't friends, they're-"

"Who cares what they are," Naruto cut Itachi off, "They're boring and I look so blah!"

"You are looking professional." Itachi said, amused at Naruto's antics.

"Professional is boring." the blonde pouted crossing his arms and looking away. "I'm hungry. Sasuke feed me."

"Might as well." Sasuke sighed again and lead his lover since highschool and then his husband when they turned twenty, four years ago, to the buffet table. Itachi felt old compared to the two. He was twenty seven and still alone. Sure he had relationships but none were what he wanted. Each of them fell short to the perfect image he had of his perfect lover.

"Itachi," Hidan called walking toward his side. "Haven't seen you in a while you bastard."  
"Hidan." Itachi nodded to his long time friend. He was long ago used to Hidan's language. The man said what he wanted no matter who was listening. He could care less for what was desired of him. "You are looking well."

"Of course I am, I just got laid." Hidan grinned. "These things are fucking boring, but damn, the pieces of ass you can find here."

"Who's wife or husband did you touch today?" Itachi asked pretending to be interested.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hidan grinned.

"So long as you leave Naruto alone, all will be well." Itachi warned.

"As if I'd look that way." Hidan said quickly. "I like my dick attached to my body thank you very much. I can only imagine what Sasuke would do to me." he shuddered. "The imag- I gotta go bastard." Hidan said following somebody or other with his eyes. "Someone is begging to be fucked by me."

"Hn." Itachi answered watching the man take off in his newest conquest direction. Looking around he wondered were Sasori was.

:&:

Deidara stayed faitfully behind his husband in the background. He had no idea what was going on and no matter what he tried he couldn't think beyond the numbing pain in his wrist. How he hated Sasori for hurting him. For making him a weak broken man. At only twenty one, Deidara already wished for his time to come to an end. How much more could he take from Sasori before he truely gave up?

When the group of men left his husband side, Sasori turned toward him and said, "Stop your worthless whining. When we return home, you will be punished."

Deidara froze. Was he whining? Did he say a word or make a sound unknowningly? "Forgive me husband. I did not think." he whispered and bowed lower.

"You never do." Sasori whispered firecly as he grasped his pained arm and dragged him out of the room. To outsiders, it looked like Sasori was simply escorting him. Deidara wished someone would come to his rescue and take him away from this all. He wanted to scream for help, yet he did not, he wanted someone to see his pain but even it they did, no one would help him. Sasori owned his life now. He was given to Sasori by his parents. His father wanted nothing to do with Deidara once Sasori had destroyed the life he was accustomed to. His mother hated Deidara for living the life she wanted for her own. Deidara wanted so badly to tell them that they both could take his place. He would gladly live on the street.

"Akasuna." someone called stopping his husband in the empty hallway. "Are you leaving?"

"No." Sasori answered with his emotionless voice. "I'm simply escorting my wife to the restroom. He is feeling ill."

Ill? No, Deidara was scared. Normally the pills dulled his pain and his mind, but the ones he took that afternoon were wearing off.

"I did not realize you were married." The other man said moving closer toward them. Deidara wanted to look up and see who was speaking to them, but he was afraid Sasori would notice.

"You do not know much about me." Sasori answered. "Now Uchiha, I really must be off." With that, Deidara was pulled along and when a door closed behind him, he trembled. "So you find him attractive?"

"No." Deidara said quickly, shaking his head and looking up. That proved to be a mistake as he was pushed against a sink and bent backward painfully.

"I saw you looking."

"I didn't. I only look at you." Deidara cried.

"Why am I tied to you?" Sasori whispered angrily. "Why are you here? You ruined my life!" he hissed.  
"I'm sorry." Deidara cried tearfully. "Please, I'm sorry."

"You should be. For every year that I am stuck with you, You will beg to die." Sasori promised and let him go to slide to the floor. With a growl, Sasori opened the door and left him alone. Deidara pulled his legs close and cried into his knees. Did he have to wait here for Sasori to come and get him? Was he supposed to follow him out?

Rubbing his good hand over his tear stained cheeks, he stood up shakily and turned to the sink. He couldn't show his face like this. Sasori would beat him for looking like death. Turning on the water he grabbed a towel near by and wet it. Looking in the mirror, he dabbed at his face and tried to make himself presentable. Didn't Sasori know he already begged to die? He was a fool if he thought to make him wish it now when he had been wishing for since the first day of their union.

"Are you alright?" at the sound of someone in the bathroom Deidara jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Itachi watched Sasori walk off with the quiet tiny blonde in tow. He didn't see the face of the blonde. He only caught a glimps of the petite man. He looked to delicate for a man like Sasori, easily broken, but maybe it was all for show. Sasori enjoyed power, it would be no surprise that he would chose such a fragile mate.

He stood there long after they went around the corner and disappeared. It didn't surprise him that Sasori would put his spouse in a kimono and his hair tied in a knot at the back of his head. It seemed like the man's style. He would go traditional with his belongings.

How long had Sasori been married? And who would willing marry the man? Sasori was cold and cruel. Many things Itachi had heard about the red head, made Itachi look like a child. Itachi was cruel when needed but he was also understanding. Sasori was anything but. So why would anyone marry him? He was attractive, that was true. He had money to rival any powerful person out there including Itachi's own family. But could that be the only reason that one would willingly tie themselves down to the red head?

With curiosity eating at him, Itachi followed the other two toward the bathroom. Rounding the corner he saw the door open and hid himself from view as Sasori walked by without his other half. Where was the blonde? If it were his husband that was ill, Itachi would stay with him to make sure that he was okay. He wouldn't leave his side until his husband was better. Getting closer to the door, he pressed his ear against it, it sounded like someone was...crying.

Why would the blonde cry? What would Sasori do to such a petite person? Itachi was raised to respect everyone especially any spouse he would have. Yet, Sasori's was crying beyond the door.

When the sound of water came through, he opened the door and pushed it open to see the petite blonde dabbing at his face with a white towel. "Are you alright?" he asked softly as to not scare the blonde and doing just that. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you."

The blonde turned his startled eyes toward him, freezing Itachi in place. Never had he seen such beauty before in his life. Eyes a light blue filled with sadness that Itachi wished to wipe away. His face, Itachi just wished to run his hands down the slightly tanned skin. How could Sasori have gotten so lucky to have such a creature marry him? Everything he saw in this beautiful blonde, was everything Itachi never dreamed of existing. It hurt to breathe, his heart beating a mile a second.

"Forgive me," the blonde bowed his head, "you must need the restroom and I am blocking your way."

His voice... It was a dream, a silk like caress running through his body. At the same time it felt wrong, like it didn't belong so low or so gentle. For some reason, Itachi thought this man's voice should have been louder with more amusement then formality. To hear him speak that low seemed wrong. This man before him seemed like he should be laughing and joking loudly like Naruto and not... this.

"No." Itachi answered softly, letting his eyes roam down the blonde's form. That's when he saw how tiny he was. Was he naturally this small or... looking back at the blonde's face, when he lifted his head in confusion, Itachi realized he was too thin. As if he was starving for so long but his body adapted after a while. "Is your arm alright?" he asked looking down at the blonde's hidden limb. He held it close to his body as if it pained him. What did Sasori do to him?

"It is well." the blonde said in the soft quiet voice. He didn't seem to fit the role of Sasori's husband. His attitude seemed wrong and his posture seemed forced. As if he done it so many times it was now natural. "I must find my husband. He will be... worried."

"May I look at your arm?" Itachi asked softly as he held out his hand. This man before him reminded him of a frightened animal waiting to be kicked. Just that thought alone sent rage through Itachi. Never had he felt this way for another and now he was feeling it for Sasori's husband. The world was cruel. To know that the one he could see himself falling so hard for, was married to another.

"It is well. Please sir-"

"I promise to help you find your husband. I just want to make sure you're alright." Itachi added.

"I, my husband will take care of it." The blonde said quickly, backing up a few steps. "He will see to it."

Itachi felt a pang in his heart each time the blonde called Sasori his husband. Did the blonde love the other that much that he believed Sasori would take care of everything? Perhaps Sasori was nothing like Itachi thought, if this blonde's devotion said anything. Maybe he read things wrong. What if Sasori was going off to find a medic? "Of course." he nodded and stepped toward the side to give the blonde passage. "May I accompany you-"

"No!" the blonde said quickly, surprising Itachi. "I mean, no, my husband will not like to see me with another."

"I understand." Itachi nodded. If he had the blonde, he'd be the same. "Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't." the petite man said. "Excuse me." just like that he walked passed Itachi, leaving his scent in the air behind him. Itachi wanted to grab the other and pull him close. He wanted to breathe his scent in deeply and never let it go.

It was then he realized he had just fallen at first sight.

:&:

When Deidara found Sasori speaking to another he moved to stand behind him. Moments later Sasori was escorting him toward the limo and away from the party. When they were both in the car, Deidara cried out when he was slapped across the face. "You smell like another man." Sasori snarled.

"No-"

"You cheating bastard." Sasori went on and slapped him again. Grabbing his swollen wrist, Sasori pulled Deidara to face him. "Did you enjoy having the other touch you, fuck you, mount you like a dog!"

"I didn-"

"Don't lie to me!" Sasori growled and slapped him again. "I will show you your place."

Deidara cried out when the kimono was torn from his body. With tears forming, he found himself face down against the hard metal floor of the limo. He tried to empty his mind, to send himself somewhere else, but the painful grips on his body stopped him.

He screamed as Sasori forced his length inside of him. The aching pain that came from the intrusion that was unwelcome. His body not yet, or ever had been, ready for the one behind him.

Tears built and fell as he was pounded into ruthlessly from behind. His screams were cut off when he was pulled back by his hair and slammed against the floor. Stunned, Deidara could only blink and cry silently as the pain went on.

When Sasori was done, he tossed Deidara aside like trash and fixed his own clothing. Leaving Deidara crumbled and bleeding.

"This is only the beginning." Sasori promised.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Deidara shivered in pain as he tried to find a position that wouldn't bring more tears to his eyes. He wanted to force out the brutal attack from his mind, but it was like trying to erase the sun from the sky. Never in all his three years of marriage had Sasori ever taken things this far. Bruises, cuts, blood and, many other body liquids covered his body. If his wrist wasn't broken before, it was now. Sasori went out of his way to hurt him. His back was split open in three places, each wound caused by the metal wire Sasori had pulled from who knows where. There were more wounds on his legs, his arms, his penis, and his bottom. No part of him was left untouched save for his face. The only thing that pained him on his face was his left eye. Deidara, even now, still felt the burning liquid of some cleaner or other being poured into it, taking his sight. What he felt the most, though, was the pain coming from his bottom, more specifically his entrance.

Sasori had gotten creative, he thought bitterly as more tears fell free and a sob escaped him, Even now the metal rod he had pulled from the closet mocked him as it rested on the bed beside him. Through his right eye, he could still see his blood covering one end. The end that was forced into him over and over again until he passed out.

How long had he been here? How much more could he take before...

"So you're awake," Sasori said as he came back into the room, looking like the monster he was.

"Pl-le-lease." Deidara got out, his voice harsh from screaming. "Ple-lea-se, no mo-re."

"Of course, Deidara," Sasori nodded as he ran a clean hand through Deidara's blood soaked hair. "But I can't have you making my home disgusting with your smell."

With a silent cry of pain, Deidara found himself being pulled by his hair and dragged across the floor. What ever energy he had left, he used to try and break the hold, every wound reopening as he did so. The trail of blood following after them.

"Enough," Sasori said, stopping at a door Deidara knew too well, "You're punishment isn't over yet."

With a grunt of pain, Deidara landed against the stone floor of the tiny closet.

"Think about what you did and what will happen if you do it again," Sasori said before closing the door and locking it.

Curling into himself, Deidara forced his mind to forget about the tiny, cramped, cold room. With tears mixing with blood, Deidara forced himself to his knees and began weakly banging at the door with his fist, "Let me out," he rasped as loud as he could, the darkness scaring him more then the beating, "Please let me out!"

:&:

Days later, Itachi was still stuck on the beautiful creature that belonged to another. His mind constantly jumped to the pale blue eyes and the golden hair. Why did Sasori have to find him first? Why wasn't he lucky enough to be the first to lay eyes on the blonde?

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked walking into his office as he fixed his tie. "I'm surprised you're still home and not at work."

"I'm not going today." If he did, he'd see Sasori, like every other time he went since he met the blonde, and know that the red head had what Itachi could only dream of. If only it were like the olden days, to duel for whatever it was you wanted. To shoot the man and take everything that belonged to him.  
"What?" Sasuke blinked in surprise. "Not going? But-"  
"Even I need a day off." Itachi smirked. "Where is Naruto?"

"He's off visiting with friends. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Shino decided to take him for lunch. They say he needs a break from me." Sasuke frowned not liking that. Itachi knew Sasuke hated when Naruto was gone from his side. He knew it was because Sasuke was possessive, but he also knew Sasuke truly loved Naruto and feared that every second he wasn't with him, his blonde would come to see that Sasuke wasn't so perfect. That his husband could find somone else to love. Itachi knew it was ridiculous that his brother thought that way. Naruto was devoted to him. The very loud member of their family would take no other but Sasuke.

"I'm sure he does. You can be a bit much." Itachi said watching Sasuke narrow his eyes. Just because he knew how stupid his brother reasoning was didn't mean he couldn't play with him. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?" his little brother said patting his tie down, looking as if he wanted nothing more to do then choke someone with it, said someone being him.

"Did you know Sasori was married?"

"Married?" Sasuke frowned trying to think of who would marry him and if he even remembered a wedding happening. "No, did he just get married? Who is his wife?"

"Husband." Itachi corrected. "He's a petite blonde blue eyed beauty. I met him at the party the other night. As for how long, I do not know."

"Beauty?" Sasuke blinked. "Itachi please tell me you don't fancy Sasori-"

"I can't stop thinking about him." Itachi answered. "He is in my mind constantly and it angers me that Sasori has him."

"Itachi." Sasuke sighed. "Leave it to you to make things complicated."

"Like you didn't take your blonde from another?" Itachi questioned.

"That was different, Sai was all wrong for Naruto. They weren't even really a couple by the time we got together. I just helped Naruto end everything completely." Sasuke defended himself. "Besides, for me and Naruto, it was love at first sight."

Itachi smirked at his words. Before Sasuke had gotten with the blonde, another by the name of Sai was the Naruto's world. Of course they were young back then and Sai was Naruto's first love, so to him, Sai was everything. But then like all things that were never meant to be, Sai and Naruto began drifting apart and Naruto found Sasuke. The rest was history.

"I think I might be in love." Itachi confessed.

"I'll dig into it and find the answers for you." Sasuke said after another stunned silence. No Uchiha would ever utter those words if it weren't true. The day Sasuke said them, he had taken his blonde soon after. The day their father had said he said them to their mother, they were married only a week later. The same was said for any Uchiha out there. Even if they were a cold and emotionless clan in the media's view, no Uchiha would ever marry if they were not in love. Once a Uchiha fell in love, no matter who it was with, there was no stopping them from taking their love.

"Thank you." Itachi said.

A few hours later as he was tending to his personal garden, his phone rang. "Yes?"

"Itachi," Sasuke said from the other end, "his name is Deidara, he married Sasori three years ago. It was planned since the day he turned seven. He's twenty one and for the last three years he hasn't been out of house. The party was the first time people had seen him since he was married."

"He was only eighteen?" Itachi questioned.

"Yes, it was an arranged marriage so I doubt there is a love connection. He wasn't even out of highschool for a week before he was being given away." Sasuke went on. "From what I'm looking at, Deidara used to act a lot like Naruto, but at the party people described him as a background object. He no longer has contact with his parents and they aren't too fond of him."

"What do you mean?" Itachi whispered. Deidara. It was beautiful. It was perfect and if Itachi had his way, Uchiha would be added onto Deidara's name replacing the one he already had. If there was no love connection, then Itachi could win the blonde from Sasori.

"After Deidara married Sasori, his parents and Sasori had a, I guess you can say, falling out. Basically, Sasori ruined them every way he could causing them to live hand to mouth. They despise him and Deidara to the ends of the earth."

"So they put the blame on Deidara's shoulders? What kind of idiots are they? Deidara is innocent in all of this. How dare they-"

"Itachi, I'm just telling you what I found. I haven't got an answer either and the things I found out about them make me sick to even know their names." Sasuke cut him off.

"How so?"

"I mean that they basically auctioned Deidara off to the highest bidder and Sasori's Father was the one that got the prize. If not for his own wife, Sasori's Father would have most likely married the blonde himself. His old man is a sick bastard."

"Has he ever touched Deidara?" Itachi asked with an emotionless voice.

"That is unknown." Sasuke answered.

"I see."

"What are you planning?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Hn." Itachi smirked as he thought about his next move. "Sasuke, what say we get both families together, just a personal invitation?"

"Itachi-" Sasuke said, but was no doubt already dialing Sasori's number. It didn't matter if Deidara was married to another, Uchiha's would always take what they wanted.

"We are going to be working with Sasori closely, might as well make it comfortable." Itachi went on in the same uncaring tone.

"I suppose." Sasuke answered. "I'll set it up. Thursday work for you?"

"Yes. It works just fine." Itachi answered and hung up. Soon he'd get to see Deidara again. Was it wrong to wish for another's husband? If so, Itachi didn't care. He wanted the young blonde and soon he'd have him.

:&:

Deidara gently pulled a dark grey and black kimono over his body. Gently he fixed his hair over his discolored eye. He'd never see out of it again. It'll never match his other eye anymore. It was just another thing for Sasori to hate him for. Another thing to hate himself for.

Biting his lip in pain, he fixed everthing in place. It had been six days since the 'punishment'. Three of those days he was locked away in _that _room. He hated tight places. He hated the dark. He hated the cold. He hated Sasori.

Wrapping a tight binding around his trobbing wrist and other parts of his body, he walked downstairs cautiously to wait for Sasori. He wished he had his pain killers. Or any pills. Why did Sasori have to flush them all? Why did he have to be married to the man? What crime did he do in another life to gain this one?

"Let's go." Sasori growled pushing him down the last two steps. Falling to his knees, Deidara whimpered quietly. When he was painfuly pulled to his feet by Sasori, he bit his tongue, drawing a little blood, but otherwise said nothing. It hurt to walk but Deidara walked as if he wasn't beaten days ago. To limp would be a mark against him in Sasori's eyes.

Why were they going? Where were they going? Sasori did not like him to leave the house. To leave it twice so close together meant that there was something Sasori wanted or needed. To leave it so close after such a severe beating was saying something. That whatever he was trying to achieve, he needed Deidara to complete. Never before had the blonde gone anywhere with him besides the party that caused his aches and cost him his sight in one eye.

Some day I'll die, he promised himself, someday.

:&:

"Do not speak." Sasori ordered as the limo pulled to a stop and the door was open in another place. Without help from his husband, Deidara followed Sasori up the steps and into another's home. He wanted to look around and see what it looked like but he knew he could not. He was the wife and unable to show interest in anything beyond Sasori.

"Sasori, I'm glad you could come." a man said coming toward them.

"How could I not?" Sasori answered in a monotone voice. Only Deidara seemed to know of the hate he was hiding from the other.

"So this is your lovely husband-"

"Wife." Sasori cut him off with a bite in his voice. "He is my wife."

The hate Sasori had for him almost made Deidara want to laugh if he wasn't in so much pain. Don't worry husband, he thought, I hate you to.

"Wife then." the other said after a moment of hesitation. Deidara wanted so badly to look up and see who was facing off against his husband. Though the other said all the right words, Deidara could hear the undertone in his sentences. "Shall w-"

"Who are our guest, Sasuke?" another voice broke in. Before the man, or Sasuke, as Deidara now knew, could answer the person went on, "I'm Naruto, I'm married to this dark aura over here." He laughed. "You must be Sasori and you must be... Actually I don't know who you are." Naruto went on standing in front of Deidara. "But welcome to our house." Before Deidara or anyone could move, Naruto had him in a deep hug.

Gasping, Deidara tried to hide the pain and the shock of being touched willingly by another. Even if the hug wasn't meant to hurt, Deidara wanted to cry as the other touched the aches he was trying to pretend weren't there.

"Naruto-" Sasuke started.

"You okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." Naruto frowned letting him go.

"He's fine." Sasori answered as he dragged Deidara behind him. "Shall we eat? Where is Itachi?"

"Right here." Itachi answered moving into view. He had seen the pain reflected in Deidara's right eye. Was Sasori beating him? Why did Deidara take it if he was? He was beautiful, anyone would be happy to take him in. "Is your arm better?" he asked Deidara.

Sasori narrowed his eyes as he turned to the frozen blonde. Itachi couldn't believe how tiny he was. Naruto was small for a twenty four year old but Deidara was almost half his size. He looked on the verge of fainting. To Itachi, he looked as if he was a step away from death's door and just that thought sent chills down his spine.

Deidara looked up toward Sasori with wide eyes before bowing his head again and nodding.

"Did you have it checked?" Itachi asked the red head.

"Of course." Sasori answered still looking at the trembling blonde. "Shall we dine?"

"It's not ready yet." Naruto answered. "We can go sit in the sitting room until it's ready. It should only be fifteen minutes or so."

"Of course." Sasori answered with narrowed eyes. With Naruto leading the way, the others followed him. Sasori took the single chair by itself as Deidara stood behind him. Naruto took a seat next to Sasuke on one of the love seats as Itachi took the other love seat.

"You can sit beside me Deidara," Itachi went on.

Deidara knew that with each word spoken by Itachi, Sasori was becoming angrier. Shaking his head, he kept his place by Sasori and waited for someone to take charge of the converstation.

"You can sit, Deidara," Naruto said. "you don't need to stand."

"My place is here." Deidara answered quietly.

"Why?" Naruto frowned.  
"It simply is." Sasori answered. "Now on to bu-"

"I don't want to talk business." Naruto cut him off. "Let's talk about fun things. I want to know Deidara more."

"Naruto." Sasuke smiled at his husband's antics. He had yet to tell Naruto anything about Deidara. It wasn't his place to speak about the married blonde's life. And knowing Naruto like he did, Sasuke knew that his own blonde couldn't stand the thought of a mystery and would one way or another get his answers.

"How about this, Sasuke, you and your brother talk with Sasori and Deidara and I will go mingle? Good? Okay." Naruto grinned happily as he jumped up and gently grasped Deidara before dragging him out of the room.

"Shall we converse?" Itachi lifted his brow at Sasori's anger.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Is there something wrong?" Sasuke asked when Sasori's narrowed gaze continued to watch the door the two blondes had disappeared through.

"No," Sasori said turning his gaze to look at Itachi. "Now tell me why I'm really here."

"To have a private celebration, of course," Itachi smirked. "Your husband is quite beautiful."  
"_My_ wife is," Sasori nodded, openly glaring at Itachi.

"If I had such a treasure, I'd keep him hidden away as well." Itachi went on as if the converstation wasn't turning deadly. Sasuke was ready to jump inbetween the two if they decided to get physical. Itachi was playing with fire and Sasori was ready to burn him. He knew how Itachi was in a fight. What he didn't know was the the way the red head fought. From the way things were going, he was bound to find out soon.

"It's best you keep your eyes and thoughts off of what's mine." Sasori remarked.

"I'm only making small talk until dinner is ready," Itachi smirked.

"Gentlemen," Sasuke cut in smoothly.

"Sasuke, can't you see we are speaking?" Itachi asked, never looking away from their visitor. "Tell me how Deidara was hurt?"

"That is none of your business."Sasori growled.

"When he's hurt still, days later, as he comes into my house, it is." Itachi answered.

"He's clumsy, an idiot." Sasori bit out. "And he's mine."

"Not for long," Itachi stated with deadly eyes.

When Sasuke's phone rang, the young raven quickly answered it. With both men still dying to attack the other, he listened to what Naruto said and after a few more words he turned an empty look toward Sasori, "I believe it's time for you to go."

:&:

"Sit." Naruto ordered as he pushed Deidara down on a stool in the kitchen. "Let me see?"  
"See?" Deidara asked confused. His voice no louder then a whisper. Years of training keeping him like the doctile wife Sasori wanted.

"Your arm." Naruto went on as he waited with his hand held out. Deidara pulled back slightly as he cradled his wrist to his chest. How did everyone know? What did they see that he couldn't hide? He didn't want to show anyone. "If you don't show me I'll see it anyway. I have ways around people."

"It is fine-"

"Liar. I hurt you and Itachi asked about it minutes ago." Naruto went on.

Itachi, that was the man's name. He was beautiful, Deidara admitted to himself, but all beauty is a lie. Sasori was an example of that. Beauty was just a demon. One who played a part so perfectly that one knew it couldn't be true.

When Naruto continued to stand in silence, Deidara looked away. Sasori would be angry. Maybe the next beating would end his life. Maybe he would no longer have to see the closet. Maybe when he went home this time, he wouldn't wake up. He'd fade away like a dream none could remember.

"Fine." Naruto growled and before Deidara could stop him, Naruto grasped his hand gently but firmly and pushed back the Kimono's sleeve. With a gasp, Naruto's eyes widen as he pushed the sleeve back as far as it would go. "What happened?" He whispered as he took in all the bruises peeking through the bandage. Deidara bowed his head in shame. He knew how revolting they looked. To know he was ugly in Sasori's eyes was one thing, to see it in another would break whatever part of his heart he still had. "Your wrist might be broken. It shouldn't be that big or in that angle." Naruto went on gently as he began to unwrap the bandage. "Did he do this?"

"Please let me go back." Deidara begged softly.

"He hurt you-"

"I was at fault." Deidara wasn't sure why he was defending his husband or lying on his behalf. He had no reason to be loyal. Maybe it was the thought of what would happen without Sasori around that frightened him. He had been with the man for three years and barely remembered his old life. It was the devil he knew, he supposed.

"No one is ever at fault for a beating like this. Your arm is so thin. Have you been eating?" Naruto asked angrily. Deidara flinched, would Naruto hit him for being ugly in his eyes too?

"Please let me go back." Deidara begged again. "It is best."

"No." Naruto argued. "I won't let you. I don't care if you love him. He doesn't need to hurt you. I won't let him do this to you."

"I-"  
"No." Naruto growled angrily. Pulling out his phone he dialed a number. "Sasuke, get him out. I don't want him in my house." Naruto hissed.  
Deidara gasped at Naruto. Sasori. He was talking about Sasori.

"And you will end the business between you two. I don't care!" Naruto shouted. "Make him leave!"

"You can't." Deidara said fearfully when Naruto hung up. "I must go."

"No." Naruto said grasping his shoulders gently. "I'm going to call a doc-"

"Get your hands off of me!" Sasori shouted. Before Naruto could stop him, Deidara ignored his pain filled body and ran out of the room. He spotted his husband standing in the entrance with two glaring ravens. "You will pay for this." Turning his eyes toward him, Sasori said, "Come, we are leaving-"  
"Deidara isn't going anywhere with you." Naruto said coming up behind him. "Does it make you feel more like a man to beat him?"

"No." Deidara gasped in shock as he turned to face Naruto, "Please don't." Did Naruto hate him this much already? Sasori would not let the way Naruto spoke to him go unpunished. Sasori never let an insult go. Would he go after Naruto? Or would Deidara take his place?

"Beat him?" Itachi questioned in anger.

"No." Deidara said again as he tried to push Naruto off. "No."

"You will choose them over me!" Sasori hissed, his hate showing in his eyes. "Come here."

"Leave." Itachi snarled, moving to force the red head out with Sasuke's help.

"Release me." Sasori glared as he struck Sasuke across the face. In a flash Itachi was on him.

Deidara tried to break free of Naruto's grasp. He tried to go to Sasori but he couldn't move. "Please." he begged trying to reach his husband. "Please, let me go." He was going to die. He always wanted to die, but not by Sasori's hand. It wasn't death he feared, no not that. It was the way he would die that scared him.

"I can't." Naruto answered as he watched the fight between his brother-in-law and the red head. Sasuke looked at Sasori with hate as he let his brother go at him. Not lending a hand to help or stop them.

"No." Deidara cried and bit Naruto's hand holding onto his shoulder. When the other blonde let him go, he took off running. He ran passed Sasuke and down the stairs, watching Itachi punch his husband against the limo. "No." Diedara cried when arms wrapped around him, holding him in place.

"You will pay for this!" Sasori promised as he fell against the limo, blood raining down his face. Turning to Deidara he went on, "You will pay for this." When he got into the limo and slammed the door, Deidara screamed. No matter how hard he tried to get free and run to the moving limo, he couldn't. He would be beaten for this. He would get punished. He would be locked away in the closet forever. Sasori wouldn't kill him like Deidara begged silently for him to do. Sasori would make him suffer beyond anything he had suffered before. Sasori would make him suffer long beyond the point of his death and with each torment, he would be brought back to suffer again.

"Stop." Sasuke said into his ear. Deidara continued to scream and beg to be set free. His whole life was with Sasori. He didn't know anything beyond the red head. He never loved him but he couldn't leave him. Sasori would only come back and make his punishment worse. "Sh, it's okay." Sasuke said as he lowered Deidara to his knees. "Don't cry. It'll be okay."

When his vision was blocked, Deidara looked up and met Itachi's angry eyes. "Please." he begged as he lost consciousness.

:&:  
"Is he alright Kabuto?" Itachi asked the young doctor. It had been a few hours since Sasori had left and Deidara had fainted. Immeditaly, Itachi had taken the tiny blonde from his brother and to his room. Naruto had called Kabuto soon after.

"He's sedated. I thought it would be best to keep him under and help him heal." Kabuto sighed closing the door behind him. "Itachi... He has a broken wrist, his back... It looks like he was whipped. There are so many other wounds I'm surprised he can walk. He should be taken to a hospital."

"He's safer here." Itachi whispered as everything Kabuto said kept repeating in his head. "You're our personal doctor, I trust you to keep him safe."

Kabuto sighed and went on, "His body is bruised from neck to toe. He's malnutritutioned and I wouldn't be surprised if he has more health problems. I did a complete examination as you wished."

"What did you find?" Itachi asked quietly. Behind him he heard Sasuke move closer with Naruto in his arms. He knew Naruto was as worried as he was. Naruto was quick to protect the weak and broken.

"His left eye... I could be wrong but from what I can see, he no longer has vision in that eye."

"What?" Naruto gasped only to be shushed gently by Sasuke so that Kabuto could go on.

"He was raped. Repeatedly. The signs show that it has been going on for a while now. Whatever was used on him..." shaking his head, Kabuto tried to figure out how to speak what he had just seen. Never in his life had he seen someone that beaten. "Not only that but there are internal tears... I'm sure you can guess where. I took some blood to do more tests. I'll get the results to you in a week."

Nodding, Itachi walked silently to his room and closed the door behind him. Raped? Deidara was raped? Sasori abused the tiny blonde before him. For three years, Deidara had suffered at the red head's hands. Kneeling beside the bed, he looked over the blonde's sleeping form. Never had he thought this would happen today. He just assumed that he would flirt with the blonde and gain his trust. That Deidara would slowly fall in love with him and end his marriage to the other man. Not this, he didn't expect this. "I'm so sorry." he whispered with tears forming. "I'm so sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Deidara turned his gaze left and right, trying to find any light in the darken area. "Hello?" he called, his voice echoing off the darkness, almost mocking him. "Sasori?" he whispered when no one answered. Where was his husband? Was he being punished again? "Please turn on a light!" he begged as tears formed. "Please!"

"You little bitch!" he heard Sasori hiss from the darkness. "You will pay for what you did!"

"Please turn on a light!" Deidara begged trying to breathe through his panic. "Please, I promise to be good!"

"You'll pay for everything you've done to me and caused for me." Sasori went on.

"I'm sorry!" Deidara screamed. "It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

"You will be." Sasori said from behind him. Turning Deidara found his husband walking away.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" he shouted running after him. "Sasori don't leave me!"

"I won't be satisfied until your blood is drying on my hands." Sasori promised as he turned to look over his shoulder. "Until your last breath is wrung out of you." With those parting words he faded from Deidara's sight, leaving him in complete darkness.

"Don't leave me!"

:&:

"It's okay," Naruto whispered soothingly as Deidara trashed weakly in his sleep. "It's okay. It's only a dream. It's not real." Naruto felt like crying for Deidara. The pained noises coming from the other made him mourn with the man. It broke his heart that anyone could do this to someone and go on living as if nothing was wrong. "Please... Please don't cry. Please. Wake up. Just wake up and it'll all be gone." he begged. Taking a breath he tried to calm himself. He would be no good to anyone if he started sobbing. He had to be strong. He had to be brave. "Deidara, wake up!" he said cupping the others face. "Wake up!"

On a gasp, Deidara's eyes flew open in shock, unseeing of everything but the darkness. Fear and pain fighting to control him. His heart trying to beat out of his chest as he tried to relearn to breathe. It frightened him that half the room would always stay dark. That he would forever be stuck within the clutches of his biggest fear.

"It's okay," someone whispered. "It was only a dream."

Turning his head, he slowly made out Naruto's form. "It's all your fault." Deidara softly said, ignoring Naruto's words. "You caused this."

"I... I'm sorry." Naruto bowed his head. "I only want to help you. I couldn't let him hurt you anymore."

"It'll only hurt more when I go back. If you had let me leave, it would already be over." Deidara cried. "Why did you get involved? Why did you have to do this to me? You ruined everything!"

"I did what was right. No one deserves to go through what you did. No one deserv-"

"I hate you!" Deidara cried, pushing the other blonde weakly away. Ignore the pain, he told himself repeatedly. "Now I'll be punished. It'll be worse and you caused this all. He won't let me die now."

"I don't want you to die." Naruto said. "We're not going to let him hurt-"

"You can't stop him." Deidara stated. "No one can."  
"Itachi can. Itachi will protect you-"

"Itachi is a monster just like him. Everyone is a monster. Even your husband. No one that beautiful is ever real. They are liars, abusers, users, cheaters, monster."

"Sasuke isn't a monster. He loves me-"

"So he says. Where is he now?" Deidara asked.

"He's working-"

"How do you know? How do you know he's not loving anyone else? That he's not, right now, taking pleasure-"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted as tears gathered in his eyes. Deidara wanted to stop. He didn't want to make Naruto cry but he had to. He had to get out of here and back home. Slowly he moved to sit up, flinching at the pain in his body. Willing his mind to think beyond the pain, he stood on shaky legs.

"How do you know if he's never lied to you before? If he's never hurt you-"

"Sasuke never lifted a hand-"

"Verbal abuse is just as lethal." Deidara countered. "Does he insult you? Tell you words that are meant to be just-"

"Stop!" Naruto said a little louder. "I know you are only lashing out at me because you're scared. Because your life is changing and you don't know what to do. I know everything is different now and you don't know if we're the worse end of the stick or not. I know in time that you'll see that we aren't the bad guys here. Sasuke and Itachi will never hurt you. I won't hurt you either. If you want to take your anger and fear out on someone, then it might as well be me. I'm already here." Naruto finished wiping at his eyes. "What are you waiting for? Tell me what you want!"

"You know nothing about me!" Deidara sobbed weakly. "You live in paradise and I... it doesn't matter. Sasori-"  
"Won't get passed the gate." Naruto cut in, his voice calmer then before. Moving to Deidara's side, he went on, "Itachi has around the clock guards. If they aren't any of the Uchihas or if they don't have an appointment, they won't get in. Sasori won't hurt you." Naruto whispered softly. "We can protect you."

"I'm sorry," Deidara said turning to meet the blonde's gaze. "I'm sorry for everything, you don't know how sorry... But it's already over. Sasori-"

"Will never get passed Itachi." Naruto said firmly. "Let him try."

"Let me go home. Everything will be bet-"

"No." Naruto stated. Gently, he moved Deidara to lay back down, pulling the covers back over him. "Rest, okay? I'll leave the lamps on and the door open in case you need me."

Not wanting to respond, Deidara turned slowly to rest on his side. Naruto was going to die and it was all his fault. It was fear for Naruto, not for himself that made him say such cruel things to the other. Naruto was a good hearted person and Sasori would rip that apart.

:&:

Naruto layed in the darkness of his room that night, Deidara's words playing over and over in his head. Beneath his body, Sasuke slept away, unknowning of Naruto's thoughts.

He loved Sasuke beyond reason. He would die without him. Sasuke was his life and had been since they were teenagers. He couldn't imagine his life without Sasuke in it.

He knew his husband would never cheat on him. Sasuke barely could stand being around people that wasn't him or their family. Sure Sasuke sometimes called him an idiot or a moron but they were said in fondness with a kiss following quickly after. Sasuke was nothing like Sasori and would never be like him. Biting his lip, he was unaware of the raven slowly waking from his slumber.

"Naruto, go to sleep." Sasuke ordered sleepily as he pulled the blonde tighter. "It's almost two in the morning."

"How do you always know when I'm awake?" Naruto whispered, turning his head to gaze into Sasuke's peaceful face.

"Special talent." Sasuke smirked opening one eye to look at him. "Why are you awake in the first place? Is everything okay?" the raven asked moving them so that Naruto was now on his back and Sasuke resting on his arm above him.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's worry. Deidara was scared when he spoke. He felt like an idiot for doubting himself, even for a second. "I love you Sasuke." Naruto whispered leaning up to kiss him.

"You better," Sasuke smirked, "Because I love you just as much. Now go to bed, you have to wake up at seven."

"Okay." Naruto smiled and pushed Sasuke backward until they were back in the same position they were moments ago. Closing his eyes, he forced Deidara's words away and fell asleep.

:&:

Sasori paced back and forth in his home office. It had been a few day since he had last seen Deidara. Why was he forced to marry the blonde? His Father had wanted him. Sasori could care less for the blonde. He was forced to give up his own love because of that bastard. Deidara ruined everything. He should have made him suffer more. And now, because of him, Sasori now had to face his Father.

Grabbing the closest thing, he threw it against the wall, watching in anger as it shattered to pieces and joined the other objects that littered the floor. Then Sasuke's bitch got in the way. When he got his hands on that blonde...

"Sir," a maid called from the doorway. "Your Father is waiting for you in the sitting room."

With a glare toward the cowering female, he pushed passed her, "Clean up the mess." he snarled as he stalked off.

Schooling his face as he neared the sitting room, he took a breath to calm his anger. "Hello Father." he said bowing his head as dread ran down his spine. All for Deidara he was in hell.

The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, dubbled over.

"Explain." came the sharp order from a man many knew little about.

"I'm sorry Father." He gasped as another blow was delivered by his Father's boot. "It wasn't my fault!" he said as he spit out blood. "The Uch-"

"Do not make excuses." His Father snarled as he picked him up by the hair. "You lost Deidara and you will get him back." the man glared as he slapped him and sent him crashing to the floor. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Father," Sasori said, his eyes never leaving the rug.

"Wonderful." Moments later he was gone.

He'd get Deidara back, of that he had no doubt. He wouldn't suffer for Deidara's actions.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"I thought you might be hungry." Itachi said gently as he placed a tray of soup in front of the blonde that made no signs to acknowledge him. "Deidara?"

Deidara had been with them for a month and had tried at every oppurtunity to leave. It was at the point where Itachi went to work only for a few hours so that he could keep an eye on Deidara. He had guards pretty much watching every window and door, all with orders to stop the blonde from leaving. He knew Deidara wanted to go back to Sasori, but Itachi wouldn't let that happen. He'd fight it for as long as he could to keep Deidara safe. He knew Deidara would eventually trust them and realize he wasn't in danger here. He wished the blonde already did but he also knew that after years of abuse, Deidara may never even trust anyone again.

Itachi knew if given the chance, that Deidara would someday come to love him. He wanted Deidara to love him. He wanted Deidara to look at him like Naruto did Sasuke. Like his mother had did for his father before she passed away two years ago. Only weeks later his father had passed of a broken heart. Itachi wanted that love. A love that went beyond all laws of nature. He wanted it with Deidara. He knew deep down that Deidara was meant for him.

"Thank you." Deidara said, pulling his knees closer to his body and wrapping his arms around them. If he was in pain, he hid it well. Itachi hated that. He wanted Deidara to scream and curse the pain. To cry and acknowledge it. He didn't want Deidara to hold it in.

To Itachi, Deidara was like a wounded wild animal. Waiting to be hit and beaten simply for breathing. He hated that look but he would deal with it. Someday he hoped that look would fade away from Deidara and something else would replace it. "Is your eye alright?" he asked not wishing to leave as he took a seat on the bed. Pretending not to see the way Deidara tensed, he went on, "Kabuto said you may never get the sight back in that eye but I don't believe that. If we find the right surge-"

"There is no saving it." Deidara stated quietly as he turned his head away. "May I go home?"

"I can't let you Deidara," Itachi whispered, wishing the blonde would stop asking that. "I won't let Sasori-"

"It was my fault."

"No it wasn't." Itachi growled angrily. "You did nothing to deserve that."

"He is my husband-"

"Yes, not your master." Itachi hissed and instantly regretted it when Deidara flinched and made himself smaller. "I'm sorry...have you been taking your medication? They will help you heal faster."

"Yes," Deidara nodded. "Please let me go home."

"No," Itachi said feeling his anger rise and trying to force it back. Deidara only knew his life with Sasori, it would take time before he moved on from it. "Don't ask it again. I won't let you leave."

"Why are you doing this?" Deidara asked softly, tears forming in his eyes. "Why are you keeping me here?"

"Because," Itachi said trying to think of another answer beside, 'I think I'm in love with you', "I want to make sure you are safe when I take care of Sasori."

"Safe?" Deidara blinked turning to look at him, his right eye full of confusion, as his left eye hid behind his blonde hair. Itachi knew the eye was more white then blue now, and that Deidara would cry when he looked in a mirror. "I can never be safe from him. He owns me. You try to save me but it's too late. It's too late to save me."

"What do you mean?" Itachi frowned, "Why not?"

Instead of answering, Deidara turned away from him and said no more. Itachi knew that Deidara wouldn't say anymore. He was kind of surprised the blonde had said this much at all. Getting up, he said, "Enjoy your meal. Kabuto says after a few more days, you'll be able to eat heavier foods without feeling sick." with a quiet sigh, he left.

:&:

When the door closed behind Itachi, Deidara took a deep breath. He had never been treated so kindly by anyone in his life and Itachi... Itachi was different. He wasn't sure why the raven did what he did for him, but Deidara wished he'd stop. If he didn't, Itachi would get hurt. Sasori didn't care who suffered, so long as someone did. Sasori would make them all suffer just to get him back. Why Sasori wanted him so badly when he clearly hated him, Deidara didn't know. He didn't want to find out. He didn't care. He just wanted to go home and save this family from the unneeded pain.

The whole month he had been here, he kept them all at bay, even Naruto. Naruto wanted to be his friend. Deidara didn't know why he'd want that after the way he spoke to him. Naruto was very insistant on it though. In another life, Deidara would have loved to have been Naruto's friend, but not in this one. In this one, he wanted the other to leave him alone. He wanted them all to leave him alone before it was too late.

He tried running, but Itachi wouldn't let him go. Why the raven thought to keep him was beyond him. He tried everything he could to leave. He begged, he cried, he ran, he yelled. He acted in a way he had not since he had been with Sasori. He wasn't afraid of what they'd do to him. Sasori had already done everything and more. He wasn't afraid of how they saw him, he only feared what Sasori would do. Sasori would hurt them. He'd hurt them all.

Deidara turned to look down at the tray of soup. It was homemade, that he knew for sure. It had diced celery, carrots, a few other veggies, and small pieces of chicken in it. It looked delicious but Deidara knew he wouldn't be able to eat it all. That was more food then he'd eaten in a day. Itachi thought he was just simply scared but Deidara knew his body couldn't handle all of it. He was shocked when they brought him food the first time. At first he thought they wanted him to eat it throughout the day but when they brought him lunch and then dinner, he wasn't sure what to do. The only thought that ran through his head was, 'how am I supposed to eat this all?' The meals were average to a normal person but Deidara had only had meals that wouldn't even fill a child.

Ignoring the meal in favor of his thoughts, Deidara sighed softly. The Uchihas were in danger because of him. For keeping him, trying to save him, they'd suffer. He wished they'd let him go home. Even if he was scared, Deidara would rather have Sasori hurt him instead of them. Instead of Naruto.

Wiping at the lone tear, he turned to lay on his side, "Please. Please. Please. Please." he said over and over again. Begging for things that wouldn't happen.

:&:

"You're willing to pay me this much just to snatch him?" the man grinned as he looked down at the money in the suitcase. "He must mean something to you."  
"Can you or can you not get it done?" Sasori demanded angrily as the man continued to stare at the money in greed. He didn't care about the money. Ten million was pocket change. He needed Deidara or he'd have to deal with his Father. He would not suffer for the blonde agian. He had done it enough times for the little bitch. Why didn't his Father just murder his Mother and take Deidara for himself? His Mother was a bitch anyway and fucking half of his Father's friends. His Mother was a whore and Sasori hated her as much as he feared his Father.

"For this kind of money, I'll get whatever else you need done too." came the reply followed by a snap of the latches on the brief case. "Nice doing business with you."

"Kakuzu?" Sasori called as the tall man began to leave his office. "If you fuck this up, you will regret ever being alive."

"Already did that and look where I'm at now," Kakuzu answered with cruel smirk. "You can't scare me little boy."

"Then let me put it in another way," Sasori glared, "If you fuck this up, my Father will be dealing with you."

After a small silence, Kakuzu nodded and left.

With forming fist, Sasori thought of everything he'd do to Deidara. Turning his gaze to the grandfather clock to his right, he smirked, "Naruto, I believe you and I have a date." with that he stood and walked out of his office. While Kakuzu was getting Deidara, Sasori planned to take care of the other blonde bitch on his own. No one fucked up his life and got away with it. No one.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke frowned in annoyance when Naruto's phone once again went to voicemail. What was his lover doing that he couldn't answer his phone? He wasn't worried. This had happened many times over the years since they had became an item. Naruto always forgot to turn his phone on. Once he entered the house, he'd turn it off, saying he was at home and they could call him there. But the next day, if Sasuke didn't catch him in time, Naruto would go to work with a dead phone. Only when he was returning home and reached to turn it off, would he realize it already was.

Sasuke had learned to save his breath when it came to lecturing Naruto about it. The blonde would just laugh and say 'at least it saved me a second of my time today'. Then he'd distract Sasuke with a few kisses that many times lead to more pleasurable things.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Itachi asked, walking into his office with a folder in hand, his eyes eating up the words in quick glances. But though Sasuke knew his brother was reading the file, he knew that none of the words were really sticking. Itachi's mind was full of thoughts about Deidara. His brother tried everything to get Deidara to open up to him. He never pushed the blonde male, but Sasuke knew that this slow pace of winning Deidara's trust and heart was wearing on Itachi. The circles forming under his brother's eyes confirmed his reasoning. Itachi was in love with a man that was too broken to understand what the word meant.

"Naruto left his phone off again." Sasuke said, placing his own phone on it's cradle. "I was going to ask if he had lunch yet, but...what's wrong Itachi?"

"Are you sure he forgot this time?" Itachi questioned, closing the file with a snap, his eyes narrowing in worry.

"What else could it have been? He's done it before. I'll just-"

"Sasuke did you forget about Sasori?" Itachi demanded.

"Itachi-"

"Sasuke! Sasori is out there. What if he has Naruto!"

"He wouldn't-"

"He could." Itachi stated. "Call his work. Make sure he's fine."

With fear growing for his husband, Sasuke quickly dialed Naruto's work phone. It rang three times before it was finally picked up.

"_Caketastic_ at your service, what can I do for you?" Naruto said, sounding slightly out of breath.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed with relief, as he glared at his brother.

"Oh hey Sasuke. Why are you calling the shop?"

"Your phone isn't on," Sasuke said, making sure Naruto knew how much he disapproved of that.

"Ummmm, I forgot..." he chuckled sheepishly. In the background, Sasuke could hear Suigetsu shouting that a cake just exploded in the oven and Sora answering that he wasn't cleaning it this time because he had to finish the cake for the wedding tomorrow. "Gotta go Sasuke, Suigetsu caught the oven on fire...you don't think Kakashi will be mad if we burn down his shop while he's gone, do you?"

"Kakashi might not, but Iruka will be pissed if they get back from their vacation and find their store burned to the ground." Sasuke chuckled.

"Iruka does get scary when he's angry." Naruto finally said. "Sugietsu! Not that-" was all Sasuke heard before Naruto hung up.

"You see, Naruto's fine. If not slightly burned when he returns home today." Sasuke said to Itachi, who stood watching him silently. His face unreadable. "Itachi, I don't think Sasori will go for Naruto. That asshole has been quiet for the last few months. If anything his main focus is Deidara. Naruto's fine. Please don't work me up about things that aren't going to happen. There is only so much I can take when it comes to Naruto's safety. If anything, you should be worried about Deidara."

"I...of course. I'm going to call home and find out how he's doing." Itachi nodded, forcing a smile as he turned to leave. Stopping at the door, he said, "Sasuke, just please keep a closer eye on Naruto. I can't shake the feeling that something might happen."

"To him?" Sasuke asked when fear for his lover began to spread through his body again. Just the thought of anything happening to his husband, scared him. Naruto was his everything. A world without Naruto...Just the thought wanted to send Sasuke into insanity. He'd die without his blonde lover. He would find the fastest way to join his lover on the otherside. Life without his Naruto was his personal hell.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling something will happen and we won't be able to stop it." Itachi said, before walking out of the room and leaving Sasuke in his own troubled thoughts.

:&:

"That's the last one." Sora grinned as he placed the cake in the fridge. "Tomorrow this sucker is getting out of here and we don't have to worry about it again."

"Thank god," Naruto nodded as he wiped down a counter. "I don't know how Iruka can run this place. I thought cake was supposed to be relaxing. It's stressful being in charge!"

"Better you then me." Suigetsu said, munching on some left over cookies. "You think Iruka will notice the oven?"

"How can he not notice it?" Naruto asked his friend. "It's black while the others are all silver, and I don't think any amount of cleaning is going to fix it. Why did you spray the cleaner crap on it?"

"It was the closet thing to me." Suigetsu argued as they all looked to the last oven at the end of the wall. "It kind of adds to the appeal though."

"No it doesn't." Sora said.

"You're right. Iruka is going to kill me. That's his favorite oven." Suigetsu whined. "I'd be lucky if I still have a job tomorrow."

"Iruka isn't going to fire you." Sora rolled his eyes. "He'll make your life hell here for a few months, make you wash all the dishes, clean the toilets, and destroy all of Kakashi's perverted cakes."

"Damn it! Kakashi's going to kill me!" Suigetsu shouted.

"No," someone said from behind them. "but I will."

Before Naruto could turn to the voice, he heard a loud bang and then Suigetsu cry out. In horror, he watched his friend fall to the floor, his body unmoving. "Su-suigetsu." he whispered in disbelief as the blood began to make a pool around him.

"Duck!" Sora shouted, jumping at Naruto, forcing him to the ground when another shot rang out.

"You'll pay for what you did, Naruto." the unknown man said as he walked toward them. With Sora pushing from behind, Naruto crawled farther away from the man, his shock making it harder to see as his heart beat a mile a second in fear. Ducking behind counters and machines, he and Sora tried to find any exit as they tried to get away. Why couldn't they find the door? They had worked here for years now, but the door wasn't appearing. Naruto couldn't even remember what side of the room it was on. "You should have stayed out of it, but you didn't. You had to play hero."

When he and Sora came to the end of the counter, Naruto turned to his friend. In Sora's face he saw his fear reflected. He saw his shock and pain in Sora's eyes at the thought of Suigetsu laying in his own blood somewhere in the room.

Looking around he tried to find a place to hide but there was nothing. He was going to die. He was never going to see Sasuke again. He didn't even tell his husband he loved him today.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, do you see what happens when you do things you shouldn't?"

"Naruto, over there." Sora whispered, pointing toward a small opening that lead to the front of the store. Moving quickly, both of them began to quietly move boxes as the man continued walking and looking for them, speaking to them as if killing them was nothing. When the last box was moved, Sora pushed him to go first. Doing as told, Naruto squeezed through the small space and then turned back to help Sora through. Just before he could touch Sora, another shot rang out, causing Sora to jerk before he fell against the back wall.

Holding back his screams, Naruto moved backward until he hit the front counter, his eyes unable to look away from Sora's glassy eyes or the blood forming around his chest. He was dead. Sora was dead.

"Naruto, innocent people die when you get involved." the man said from above him.

Turning his head slowly, Naruto stared in shock as Sasori pointed the gun at him. A cruel smirk playing on his lips.

"Why?" Naruto whispered as his tears fell.

"Because I could. Get up!" Sasori ordered, motioning for him to stand with the gun. "GET UP!"

Shakily, Naruto stood, holding himself up on the counter with one hand. "You won't get away with this. The cameras-"

"Are all dead. No one knows I'm here." Sasori chuckled, reaching out his hand to run his fingers down Naruto's face. "You stupid bitch!" he shouted, slapping Naruto hard acrossed the face. "You ruined everything!"

"Sasu-"  
"Will die just like you." Sasori said, his eyes glazed and unfocused. "Just like my love did. I lost my beloved because of Deidara and then I lost Deidara because of you. My Father is not pleased with that."

"I won't let you hurt Deidara." Naruto said, ignoring the blood running down his busted lip. Grunting in pain when Sasori slapped him again, sending him to the floor, Naruto went on, "I won't let you hurt him. I won't let you take him."

"But I already have him." Sasori smirked, meeting Naruto's eyes with his own. "At this time he should be returning home to me."

"N-no. You're lying."

"We shall see." Sasori shrugged. "I thought about the way you'd end. Should I torture you? Rape you? Break you? Then I dismissed that. Torture means holding you for a long period of time before your body finally gave out. Time I do not have. Rape means I must leave evidence that I was here. Breaking you was a mix of both. In the end I decided that I only truely wished to hurt one. Deidara will suffer because he'll know you died for him. The Uchihas, well, I suppose they will mourn, but I don't care for them. It's Deidara I wished to hurt."  
"You can't touch him." Naruto stated, meeting Sasori's crazy gaze with his own determined ones, "Whatever you do, you can't hurt him."

"Is that so? And who will stop me?"

"Itachi will kill you before you touch him." Naruto promised.

"Perhaps, but can death be so bad? After all, all of us are dying to get there." The red head chuckled and without second thoughts, he pulled the trigger.

:&:

Sasuke was in the middle of a meeting when Itachi ran in. Without having to say a word, Sasuke knew. He knew, without having anyone telling him anything. He knew.

"Sasuke." was all Itachi said before Sasuke fell to his knees screaming for all that he was worth. Screaming as arms came around him and demanded everyone to leave. Screaming as he was pulled to his feet and taken somewhere else. Screaming long after he wished to stop. Tears falling down his face, one right after another. His chest growing tighter and tighter as only one face came to mind. Only one name escaped his lips.

"NARUTO!"


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"W-what?" Deidara gasped in shock, looking at Itachi and praying the other was lying. Naruto couldn't have been shot. Naruto was an innocent. "No, no, no, no." he said, turning away to face the wall. His mind unable to comprehend what Itachi had said. Naruto was in the hospital. Naruto couldn't be. He shouldn't be there. If they let Deidara leave, Naruto wouldn't be there!

"De-"

"You should have let me leave!" Deidara screamed, tears running down his face as he turned to face Itachi. "You should have let me go! It's my fault-"

"No it's not. Sasori is at-"

"You have to let me go. Sasori will leave you alone if you let me go home!" Deidara sobbed. "If you don't, he'll kill Naruto. I told you to let me go home! I begged you! I didn't want Naruto to get hurt! I didn't want anything to happen to him! But-"

"Deidara!" Itachi shouted, grabbing him around his arms and forcing him to meet his gaze. "Listen to me and listen good. You are not going to back to Sasori, who knows what he'd do to you if you went back. Sasori will be caught for this and he will be puni-"

"The devil doesn't get punished." Deidara cried softly. "He doesn't get hurt."

"Sasori-"

"Please let me go home. Please, before he goes after Naruto again. I...please let me go home." Deidara went on, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his fists. "I don't want Naruto to die. I don't want him to die."

"He won't die. Naruto's a fighter and Sasuke isn't going to leave his side." Itachi whispered as he pulled Deidara's shaking form into his arms, holding the petite blonde close. Running a hand up and down his back he said, "If it's the last thing I do, Sasori will pay for this."

"You don't understand." Deidara cried, clinging onto Itachi's shirt. "You'll only die."

"No, I have a lot to fight for. Sasori has nothing. Thoes with nothing end up losing." Itachi answered.

"Those with nothing have more to gain." Deidara countered, the tears refusing to stop falling as he pulled away. "Don't let him die for me."

"Deidara-"  
"Don't die for me either." Deidara finished, his eyes looking beyond haunted and lost. Before Itachi could pull him close again, Deidara turned away and quietly sat in one of the chairs in his room. Without another word, Itachi watched Deidara lose himself inside himself. The emotions disappeared as he sat as still as a statue. The only thing he couldn't stop were the tears.

Deciding there was nothing else he could do, Itachi turned away from the blonde and walked out of the room.

Naruto was in the hospital. He had been shot point blank and survived. He was fighting to stay alive in a forced coma, and the only reason he had lived was because Itachi had had felt uneasy and sent someone to look in on Naruto. When they arrived, they had barely been in time to save Naruto but were unable to save the two others, both friends of Naruto. Itachi had been shocked when Yamato had called him on the way to the hospital with Naruto. He didn't want to believe him but knew Yamato wouldn't lie about his brother-in-law. He had gotten as much information as he could before he ran to his brother, barging in durning a meeting that would have made up for the fall out between their company and Sasori's.

At the time he didn't know if Naruto would live or die, and his emotions had been clear on his face. It took a while to get Sasuke to the elevator, trying to calm his brother as he tried to stop himself from crying, and then both had been driven to the hospital. Seven hours later, with Naruto in the ICU, both brothers had been allowed to see him. Sasuke had ran to Naruto's side, holding the other's hand and crying in a way that none should ever cry. Sasuke had been a mess, the love of his life on a bed fighting to live. Itachi wanted to fall apart too, but he had to be strong for Sasuke, for Naruto. He had held Sasuke as his brother cried into his arms, refusing to let go of Naruto's hand. Refusing to leave the room. Refusing to look away. His brother had yet to say a word that wasn't Naruto's name.

After almost a day in a half, Deidara had come to his mind. Without a word to Sasuke, he had ran out of the hospital and sped home. Praying that Deidara was okay and nothing was wrong. When he got home, he ran up the stairs and broke into Deidara's room, waking the blonde. The fear on Deidara's face, made Itachi regret waking him, but that quickly faded when he moved to Deidara's side, grabbing the blonde and then letting everything out. He cried for the rest of the day, Deidara stiff in his arms at first, but slowly began to try and sooth him awkwardly, until Itachi blurted out what had happened. Just like that Deidara had stiffened up again and began to cry himself. He had pushed Itachi away and begged to go home. "I can't lose you. I can't lose you." Itachi said to himself, his mind on his family, on Deidara, on the future he couldn't see without them in it. How was he going to save his family?

He was only one man. He may have had money, but what good was it if the ones he loved got hurt? More guards were already being put on duty by Kakashi, the head of his security and being stationed all around the hospital. There was enough people on duty here, but Itachi would demand more tomorrow.

:&:

Deidara sat in the chair long after the sun went down and the moon shined upon him. He knew what he had to do, but to do it would be dangerous. "I can't let Naruto die." he whispered knowing he had to try and run again. "I need to go home."

"Good, then that saves me the trouble of forcing you out of here." someone stated from behind him. Jumping, Deidara turned his head around, spotting a giant man in black grinning at him. "You, love, just made me a richer man. Now be a good boy and come with me."

Without saying a word, Deidara stood and made his way over to the other.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

The beeping of the heart machine kept Sasuke awake, his hearing glued to it in fear of it stopping. His eyes refused to leave his husband's face. Refused to acknowledge anything but the rise and fall of Naruto's body. The beautiful tan skin now paler but still healthy. Holding Naruto's hand in his own, Sasuke prayed to every religious figure out there, prayed for one of them to make Naruto open his eyes. To make him be able to breathe without help from the machine. To make Naruto smile at him and demand to get his way with something.

Sasuke would gladly give his husband whatever he wanted. If he wanted the moon, then damn it, he was getting it. If he wanted a vacation under the ocean, Sasuke would make it happen. If he wanted to be a parent... Sasuke would find a way to get them a baby.

He and Naruto had talked a bit about being parents. About either adopting children or getting a surrogate mother to hold their children. Their talks hadn't been all that serious. It was mostly a 'someday I want to' coversation. Sasuke hadn't really taken it seriously, both he and Naruto had busy lives, way too busy to have a child to care for. Both he and Naruto insisted that should they have a child, the other would have to give up some part of their life. They would argue over and over about this until Sasuke kissed his husband, distracting him enough to forget about the argument. They had also joked about having a child. Naruto saying Sasuke would raise him in his image and that the world didn't need more bastards out there. Sasuke would say that what they didn't need was more idiots.

But as Naruto layed on this bed, too far for Sasuke to protect him, Sasuke decided he'd give up his whole life if Naruto wanted to have a baby. That he'd do everything he could to make sure Naruto was happy and that every child they raised would be exactly like Naruto.

"Wake up, Naruto." Sasuke rasped softly, kissing Naruto's knuckles. "Let's have a baby." he whispered, closing his eyes to stop the tears.

:&:

Itachi was frantic. His emotions were everywhere. His mind scrambled to everything but Deidara. The blonde was missing. Had disappeared right after Itachi had left his room. A few guards had been killed in the process and no one knew until they went to changes shifts. Four guards killed, and no one knew. Deidara was gone, and Itachi hadn't known until Kakashi had rung him up, telling him. He didn't even let his head guard finish as he ran to Deidara's room.

The bed had been as he last remembered it. Everything had been in place, and Itachi had died within when Deidara failed to answer his calls, someone had pulled out his heart and stabbed repeatedly. He had gone through the whole house, his heart constricting in panic, the fear for the beautiful blonde eating him alive. He had searched and searched until Kakashi had pulled him aside telling him Deidara was gone.

Gone, vanished, lost to him. The love of his life, who had come into it so suddenly, was gone.

Rage overwhelmed him. Without thought, Itachi punched the wall closest to him, ignoring one of the maids gasping in fright. His pain and anger was too great to feel anything else but what was in his heart.

His Deidara was in danger.

"Itachi," Kakashi said beside him, gripping his shoulder.

"He's dead," Itachi said, sounding far calmer then he felt, "If he touches any part of Deidara, tears even a strand of hair, he's dead."

"Of course."

:&:

Deidara sat on the chair he had been pushed into. He wasn't afraid. He had stopped being afraid the moment he had walked out of Itachi's house with the man. It was like he wasn't even a part of his body.

Had his mind snapped?

It could have, for the fear of death no longer lingered. The fear of Sasori was no longer there. It didn't matter what happened to him, what became of him, so long as no one else suffered, he would take all that was given.

For a brief second, Itachi's face crossed his mind. The beautiful raven had wanted something from him. Every action from Itachi had meant something more then what Deidara had seen. What it was, Deidara didn't know, and wished he didn't find out. To find out would bring him back from the numbness.

Hearing a door open, Deidara didn't bother to look. He knew who it was, and it didn't matter. The man couldn't hurt him anymore. All he could do was kill him and Deidara would go with open arms. He wasn't afraid. He was finally free, and nothing could hurt him again.

"You've caused me a great deal of trouble, Deidara." Sasori snarled, grasping him by the hair and tilting his head up, even then Deidara didn't utter a sound, his eyes meeting Sasori's unblinkingly. He saw the flash of hesitation pass Sasori's eyes before it was replaced by hate. With a glare so fierce, Sasori flung Deidara to the ground, once more gaining silence in answer. "Do you think you're better then me!" Sasori shouted, reaching down to grab Deidara by his hair, picking him off the floor and back handing him hard enough to send him crashing to the ground. "Damn you!" Sasori screamed when Deidara had yet to make a sound. Had yet to say anything, do anything as Sasori had trained him to do. With a growl, he hit Deidara again, threw him at his desk and started beating him. Grabbing the lamp, he tore Deidara's shirt off his back and started whipping him. "You become his whore and you think you're better!" Sasori screamed, breathing hard as Deidara stayed silent, not even flinching.

This reaction to his beatings was making Sasori uneasy. The way Deidara did nothing wasn't what he wanted. It was unnatural, everything was wrong. "Because of you, you little bitch," He hissed into Deidara's ear, holding the blonde against the desk with his own body, "I have been my father's beating toy. Why is it that father wants you so badly, that he forced you on me!" he glared, digging his blunt nails into Deidara's back, drawing blood. "Why is it that my lover is gone and you are still here! Answer me!" Sasori spat out, as Deidara's eyes looked emptily toward the wall, a painting of Sasori's father watching them. "You stupid bitch! I'll make you suffer for everything. What you saw before is nothing to what I'll do to you now." Sasori promised, removing the buckle of his belt.

With a smirk, he tore the rest of Deidara's clothes off. "You will always be beneath me." Sasori promised, slamming his cock into Deidara's body.

It was then Deidara reacted. His lips tilted slightly, before breaking out into a grin. It wasn't long before he started laughing, the sound sending chills down Sasori's spine.

"Stop!" he demanded, pulling back only to slam once more into Deidara, blood already falling from Deidara's hole. "I said stop!" he shouted when Deidara only continued to laugh. Not liking the fear that hit him, Sasori pulled away from Deidara and grabbed the closet thing on the desk, a clay bowl. "I said stop laughing!" he screamed, slamming the bowl on Deidara's back, breaking it and dropping Deidara to his knees. Without pausing, Deidara continued to laugh. Even as Sasori kicked him, hit him, broke his arm with the heel of his shoe, Deidara laughed, the innocent sound driving Sasori crazy as it continued on, mocking him, scarying him. "Damn you!" Sasori shouted, turning Deidara onto his back, glaring at his bloody, swollen face.

"Don't stop, hit me." Deidara taunted, his eyes filled with something that Sasori couldn't understand, knowing only that it scared him. "Do you want me to beg?" Deidara giggled, rolling onto his side, laughing when Sasori stumbled back.

With the laughter echoing throughout the room, Sasori pulled up his slacks and ran, leaving Deidara naked and laughing on the ground.

**A/N; not what you were expecting were you? For those that didn't figure it out; yes, Deidara snapped, and yes this story is also coming to an end pretty soon, and yes this kind of happened a bit fast. Anyway, answers to Sasori's dad and lover will appear next chapter and yes, stuff will happen and yes, another chapter will happen and yes, this story should be over. (And yes, I felt like saying 'and yes' a bunch of times)**

**Man I am good at summing stuff up.**


End file.
